1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel assemblies such as may be used for a variety of purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to panel assemblies of the type described including a pair of panels in spaced relation to each other, and side caps arranged in combination with means for retaining the panels in the side caps. Still, more particularly, this invention relates to the combination described, whereby the panels may be fabricated to a standard size and customized to a required utilization size. The side caps and retaining means cooperate to maintain the panels in spaced relation while providing a finishing and strengthening affect to the panel assembly so customized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel assemblies with which the invention can be advantageously used may be of the type including a core sandwiched between a pair of one piece panels whereby the panels are in spaced relation to each other. By way of illustration, but not by way of limitation, these assemblies may form a door as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,703, issued on Aug. 17, 1971 to Anthony R. Mennuto and Nicholas Popovich and assigned to said Anthony R. Mennuto. Prior to the present invention the panels had to be fabricated to various widths to accommodate various utilization requirements. The present invention permits panels for this use, and for other uses contemplated by the invention to be fabricated to a standard size and then trimmed to size to suit a particular utilization requirement. The combined side cap and retaining means of the invention serves the dual purpose of retaining the trimmed panels so as to provide a strengthened panel assembly and to further provide a capping and finishing effect irrespective of the ultimate size of the finished panel assembly.
Although, for purposes of illustration, the invention will be described with reference to a door assembly as aforenoted, it will be understood that the structural arrangement disclosed is suitable for any similar type panel assembly, or indeed for any purpose requiring the structural features disclosed, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.